


Home

by diav



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Shego bonds with Kim over... slurpees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible series.

She blinked once. Then twice. She had read so much about love but wasn't sure whether this is what it felt like. Could it be? Was it love? Or was it just simply an admiration for a new friend?

* * *

_-18 hours ago-_

She found herself, at her friend Betty's behest, at a mixer of sorts. College students surrounded her as she made her way through the crowd to the bar. So many people, faces, and names she couldn't remember.

Except for one.

She was at the bar when she saw _her_.

Their eyes met when the redheaded woman looked over to ask the bartender for another drink.

She remember she tipped her head in greeting when the woman looked her way. She remained seated at the bar, despite Betty having tried to get her to budge and meet new people. She looked away in embarrassment for trying to greet a stranger and stared at the her rum and coke.

"Hello."

She lifted her head, and saw a flash of red hair beside her as the owner of the voice sat down. Green eyes were looking back at her.

"Hi," she found herself saying shyly.

"Crowded place."

"Yeah." She remembered she sipped her drink awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"Want to step outside for a bit? You look like you don't want to be here too."

"You too, eh?"

The redhead flashed her an embarrassed smile. She felt like she was being sucked in by the contours of the smile, so she grinned and followed the redhead through the crowd.

When she got to the entrance, the redhead was holding the door for her.

"After you."

She grinned and stepped outside. At least it wasn't as stifling hot on the street. She knew Betty would be furious at her for ditching, but that didn't matter right now. She waited for her companion out on the street and they headed in a random direction away from the club.

They walked in silence until they both found it too cold to remain outside. She stepped inside a 7-11 and stuffed her hands in her pockets due to nervousness. What was she doing with a stranger in a 7-11 of all places?

The redhead headed to the slurpee machine and she followed. To their amusement, they each got slurpees and sat at the counters near the door.

"Let's start over," the redhead said. "Hello."

She almost chuckled but didn't because she would've choked on the drink. "Hello."

"I'm Kim." The redhead offered her hand.

She shook it. "Shego."

"Guess we both didn't want to be there..."

"...My friend dragged me there."

"Same."

They sat there awkwardly sipping on their drinks, occasionally looking at each other.

For some reason, she felt safe with Kim. It was an odd sort of feeling, almost as if she was hanging out with a long-time friend or the sort of warm feeling she got when she came home after a crappy day.

They spoke quietly about their interests and lives as they sipped on their drinks. It really did feel like they knew each other for a long time after slowly breaking the ice. Betty had dragged her out because her best friend thought she was being a hermit; apparently Kim's best friend had thought the same and took the redhead out with her other BFF, a girl named Monique. In the end, Monique had wandered off to dance with some guy and Ron was trying his luck to pick up ladies, leaving Kim alone to get another drink.

Betty had tried to get her to dance with other people, but it just didn't happen. She wouldn't budge. It wasn't that she was unaware of her appearance since a few guys had tried to buy her drinks, but were shot down so quickly that Shego was just tired of trying to put up with Betty's efforts in setting her up with someone. It was that she felt she was maybe destined to be alone - not that it was a bad thing - and to just do her own things when it came to matters of the heart. Sure, she had a few close friends, but she did not feel a strong need to widen her social circle just because she was "single by choice", as Betty had put it.

"There's nothing wrong with being single by choice," replied the redhead. "I guess you could say I'm the same. I just don't really see a need to date someone right now."

"Yet here we are, putting up with our BFFs and being dragged around because we probably have nothing better to do," mused Shego as she finished her slurpee. It was almost two in the morning when she checked her phone. There were some missed calls and text messages, but she would answer them later. She looked at the redhead, trying to gauge whether it was an appropriate time to go, but it seemed like they were both reluctant in parting. The redhead startled her with a question.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Kim smiled, "It'll give us something to do on days where our friends feel like getting smashed or something."

She found herself nodding and simply stating she wouldn't mind meeting up the next day at the same time.

* * *

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to make a new friend, she thought. All she knew was that she consciously wanted to get to know Kim better and that it felt kind of 'right' that they clicked together so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t recall why this was written, but it was sitting around in my writing folder for two months.
> 
> One-shot only. No updates in the future.
> 
> Story title is from “Everything Has Changed (feat. Ed Sheeran)” by Taylor Swift.


End file.
